


For the Broken hearted

by Pink_Error



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, sorryaboutthesadness, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Error/pseuds/Pink_Error
Summary: "Beetle Juice,Beetle Juice,Beetle Juice"Lydia chanted expecting him to pop out. She looked around again.“Come on” she huffed, it was unlike him to not show up, when she called.orLydia worries when her ghostly best friend doesn't show up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just me getting some feelings out through my writting and it somehow turned into something i liked?  
> yall want a part two?  
> Angst warning

"Sometimes we heal through the writing we do" , more of a vent if anything  
Lydia sat alone watching from the window as the leaves fell awaiting for that final bell to ring, though her mind was set on leaving the leaves of beautiful red and oranges distracted her, she could almost feel the chilly October air on her pale skin. But a small smile dashed over her face. Her absolute favorite time of year. Fall and more importantly Halloween. and then she remembered she hadn't put much thought into her Halloween costume. her and Beetle juice would have fun discussing that later. Moving her eyes from the window to her bag she searched around for a pen to make a few notes. she opened the notebook besides her and made some reminders.  
Halloween costume planning with bj later?, party? what to do about Dad + Delia?  
"Mhm Bj would probably just like a night out on the town" she decided and scratched out the party idea.  
before she could close the notebook a hand snatched it off the desk, the fake tan and over sized jewelry gave away the culprit away immediately.  
Lydia looked up at the blonde who's eyes were reading over the notes, that she had no business reading. a scoff fell from her mouth "a party?" her overdrawn eyebrows scrunching mockingly "Lydia who would come to "your" Halloween party, anybody who's anyone is coming to my party this year" she snickered as if Lydia cared in the slightest. "Who's Bj?" she looked slightly disgusted "I don't actually care about the scum you run around with" she dropped the notebook back on Lydia's desk. "Also don't think about showing up to my party, i wouldn't want you to ruin my imagine. Toottles" Claire had hardly gotten better and possibly worse, still obsessed with her imagine and her popularity. but she didn't have real friends, they were really just scared of her or what shed do to them. Lydia picked up the notebook but couldn't find the pen after a bit shed noticed it ha rolled to the floor probably when Claire had thrown the notebook back, she sighed and picked it up off the floor and placed it in the bag as the bell rang.  
Home at least. she waited for most of the students to leave before she stood up she picked up her bag and left the school.  
she was right It was quite chilly outside but it didn't phase her much, it felt nice much better than the hot summer air, made you feel sticky with sweat, she walked around the back where she found her bike, by now she had her licence but she didn't care much for wasting the money and more importantly she cared more about saving the earth, and her house wasn't that far away from the school so it didn't really phase her, it had been something her mother did all throughout her high school years. so it was one way to keep her memory alive even if she did it subconsciously. she looked around for a moment to see if beetle juice had been waiting around for her but she didn't see him. "beetle Juice?" she called out seeing if he was hiding but she didn't hear anything back. she frowned. what did he have planned? she smiled to herself as she got on the bike. they were gonna have a great Halloween, they always did.  
she watched the leaves fall, by now almost all of the green leaves had changed to either beautiful shades or orange or deep dark reds, this change was one she welcomed. before she knew it she was home. She put the black bike into the garage against the wall, and went inside.  
“Lydia dear!” Delilah said with an unusual amount of excitement.  
Lydia looked at her step mom who had an apron on that looked as if she’d made it, her green eyes glinting as she worked over the stove.  
Lydia raised a brow in confusion “yeah?”  
“We’re having guests over tonight” a large smile on her face as she continued to mess with the pan on the stove.  
“We are?” Lydia asked  
Seeing the disapovle on Lydia’s face she sighed “I know entertaining isn’t your thing, that’s why l” she placed her hand on her chest “will be the most entertaining host imaginable!” She said that gleeful smile not leaving her face.  
“Don’t worry I had no plans on entertaining you guests Delia” Lydia shook her head and headed to the fridge, “she’s always so strange” Lydia thought to herself.  
Lydia went through the fridge looking for something to drink.  
“Lydia” Delia interrupted the girls search “it’s been years can’t you call me mother” a sense of desperation in her soft voice, and probably a matching look on her face but Lydia hasn’t cared to look up. She was a fool to ask Lydia to call her such.  
Not being able to decide on anything she grabbed a cold bottle of water and close the fridge door only to be met with the face of her Step mom, who clearly wanted her to answer the ridiculous question.  
Instead of thinking about Delia’s Question, she had her something else on her mind “About dinner I think I’m going out tonight”  
Delia’s impatience grew to more of disappointment, her Question still not being answered.  
She tried reinforcing her point “Lydia were a family, I would like if they saw us as such” she pushed her hair behind her ears.  
“I’ll talk to dad about it” she flashed a fake smile hoping to get the red head off her, she tried going around her but dealia blocked her.  
“I gave you an answer, and I have just as much authority as he does, I am your mother!” Lydia bit down on her tongue her eyes narrowing at the peeved Redhead.  
A million nasty things came to Lydia’s mind, she has the right to say something. Right? Delia wasn’t her mother and never would be no matter how hard she persisted. Lydia took a shallow breath and tried shaking off the anger.  
“Can I go upstairs now?” Lydia asked not meeting her gaze. Trying to leave as soon as she could. Delia let out a long huff of annoyance, she moved out of the without saying anything. She slammed a pot on the stove, trying to make Lydia aware of how upset she was, but what she didn’t see was Lydia could care less if she was upset.  
She left the kitchen and made her way upstairs, before heading towards her bedroom she stopped by her dads study. He was scribbling things down on a notepad while looking through a large book.  
“Hey dad?” She asked looking at her busy dad.  
“Mhm” he mumbled as he kept writing not looking up at her.  
“I was planning to go out tonight is that cool?” Lydia asked knowing if he was busy he wouldn’t put a whole lot of thought into the question.  
“Sure sure” he nodded along and started flipping the pages in the book.  
“Thanks” she smiled, getting out of that dinner would be nice. Her and Beetlejuice could hang out. Which would be a million times better than some stupid dinner Delia would be in change of.  
“Thanks dad, sorry for bothering you” she left glad she’d got out of that. She made her way to her room and opened the door slinging her bag down onto the floor and closed the door.  
“You will not believe Delia today, she still wants me to call her mom” she laughed “can you believe her” she dropped down on her bed. She found it more funny than anything at this point.  
She waited for a moment waiting for a response.  
“Bj?” She asked.  
Another minute passed without a response from her best friend.  
She sat up looking around for him, not seeing him she stood up.  
“Beetle juice?” The goth Questioned again a little concerned.  
She walked around her room not seeing him, her hands gliding along the curtains.  
“Come on bj I have plans for us tonight, Delia wanted to do some stupid dinner but I got us out of it” She half smiled.  
“This ain’t funny..” she thought for a moment. “BeetleJuice...beetleJuice...beetlejuice” Lydia chanted expecting him to pop out of somewhere. She looked around again.  
“Come on” she huffed, it was unlike him to not show up, when she called.  
He’s just busy she reassured herself, but with what? Hopefully he hasn’t got himself into some trouble.  
She thought for a while, she hadn’t any homework to keep her mind busy and in all honesty she had really planned on seeing him tonight.  
She didn't really believe he was in any trouble did she? she thought if he really was in trouble he would have called her to the nether world, or at least came to her world right? Lydia thought she knew but now she began to question what was going on. if he wouldn't come here she would have to go there. it wasn't too far off for her to go over there "I have a genuine concern" she mumbled.  
"bj i swear i'm gonna come over if ya don't show yourself" she smiled somewhat trying to convince herself he was just messing around with her. It wasn't that unlike him to do something, sure he hadn't done "this" before, but he was just playing around what else could be going on?  
"fine" she shrugged, "ill just come see ya"  
she threw the black piece of fabric over her small table and placed the odd looking vase on the table, a deep breath and she began "Though I know I should be wary,Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly haunting I turn loose ...Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!"  
and with a whirl of unearthly magic the whole room changed and she now, no longer found herself in her world but now in the netherworld. where most humans would fear to go but now Lydia felt more at home here than she did on earth. she looked down at her knew adorn clothes, the black webbed shall around her flashed to a Brilliant red at she tossed her arms up much better than the stupid school uniform she was forced to wear "ha! I'll never get over that, I can't just do that on earth ya know Bj" she smiled until reality hit her again, he wasn't here. a strange feeling hit her, she had never ventured far into the neither-world alone, he normally met her here. the strange mid way point between earth and the chaos. she knew if she opened that door she could be met with anything, she could see his house or she could run into a sand worm, or any local that wasn't familiar with her. "why do you have to be playing these games?" she asked as though he stood right next to her. she took a deep breath and made her way across the concrete floor, her heels clicking softly against the floor, she placed her hand on the knob "here goes nothing"  
she opened the strangely shaped door and to her surprise it hadn't spit her too far away from the house "first good thing to happen all day" she smiled now if only she could find him. she stepped out red portal, her feet touching the ground softly. the house was in view so it wouldn't take her too terribly long to get there. he better have a good explanation for running off like this she thought. she shook the thoughts off and made her way to the house, the netherworld varied largely from hers and for some reason her mind shifted over to the changing of the leaves, here she didn't see a single different in the season here, not a single tree in sight. she knew the neither world had them bj had taken her to the forest plenty of times, but never once had she seen them change the way they did on earth. the air here seemed a lot more stiff, yet she couldn't put her finger on why. her feet continued to move along even though her mind was completely somewhere else and before she knew it she found herself at the front door.  
she knocked twice "Beetle juice?Jacques? Ginger?" she heard footsteps heading towards, good he was just here probably busy planning some scheme  
the door opened up "God i'm glad you're here you-" she paused as the face she wasn't the one she'd expected.  
Jacques stood there slightly confused "Jacques i apologize i thought you were beetlejuice" she half smiled a little disappointed  
"madame mosul don't look so sad" he smiled  
"im sorry jacques it's wonderful to see you i just i've been looking for bj for a while now and was hoping he was here" she said trying not to make him feel left out.  
"well i did just arrived home so he may bee in his room" he suggested "come in" he smiled down at Lydia, and so she did following him through the door. he wandered into the kitchen messing with bags of groceries. she smiled at him and made her way towards the back of the house to his bedroom, nothing looked different here as she approached the door she heard Ginger tapping away off in her bedroom, she opened his door to find it empty, yet everything was still place as the last time she saw it.  
Ginger might know something..  
she approached gingers room to find her fully dressed in her tap shoes and uniform "hello ginger" she said hopefully not to scare the spider.  
"Lydia!" she smiled stopping the music "it's nice to see ya"  
"it's lovely to see you as well ginger" lydia smiled  
"whatcha up too?"  
"well i actually had a question... you haven't seen beetle juice around have you?" she asked not trying to sound worried hoping ginger knew what was going on.  
Ginger tilted her head "I haven't" she frowned she thought for a moment "actually now that I think about it... i havnt seen him in days"  
"days?" Lydia questioned more concerned now.  
"well yeah, he not one to hang around us much but it has been a while since ive seen him.. is something wrong?" Ginger questioned the concern of Lydia face  
it took her a moment but she shook it off "yeah everything fine.... ugh but if you see him please tell me I need to talk to him" she half smiled. "I definitely will Lydia"  
"Your getting so good with the dancing" Lydia smiled and walked off. why hadn't Jaques mentioned him being gone for days? had he just not talked to ginger?  
she sighed making her way to the front door.  
Had it been days since she last saw him as well? No it couldn't be they'd hung out the day earlier, here in the netherworld world. he had wanted to show her something he had found but the two got distracted, and never did end up seeing what is it was, but they had stopped by the house! Lydia remembered Jaques should know something, or at least if he had been acting strange  
well at least stranger than normal.  
before her hand twisted the door knob she called out to Jaques "Before I go Jaques one last question" she paused "yesterday when Bj and I stopped by was he acting strange to you?"  
He thought for a moment "No Well he's always acting strange dear, but nothing seemed unusual that day. Lydia If I am correct though that was 2 or 3 days days ago, was it not?"  
3 days ago?? wasn't that yesterday. she froze. why was her mind going blank, why couldn't she remember the last few days? Jaques walked around the corner to see a confused Lydia.  
"Are you ok Lydia?" he questioned his thick french accent more noticeable then she had ever made note of.  
"Yeah" she shook her head "sorry I had along day, my days are running together. I'll be going now" she flashed an unsure smile "Thank for your help Jaques" she turned to leave, out of the house which was so busy but seemed so empty without his presence.  
She shut the door Behind her. something was not right, even if she was the only one who noticed.  
"I'd like to go home" she muttered.  
And with that The red door that would transport her home popped up, but it looked so dull and so unwelcoming. She didnt wanna go home without an answer to what was going on. But she'd tried all that she could, Helpless. She twisted the cold door knob and walked through the Portal,And home she went.  
She closed the door and the portal closed. She now stood back in her bedroom, an odd amount of despair hung around her and the bedroom. She leaned up against the wall  
"come on lyds your just overeating" Yet she still didn't believe herself. Especially after Jaques had Said it had been days since he saw they pair. The more she thought the more her head spun and the more the last few days didn't make sense.  
"come on BJ, somethings up and i know it...where are you?" her eyes watered as she slid down the wall her butt meeting the carpeted floor "im worried"  
And Then the days passed.  
A whole weekend passed without his face around and now she'd have to go back to school without answers.  
she stood in her full length mirror her school uniform neatly buttoned her hair clipped back but was most notably different ways her face. Though a frown wasn't uncommon this look was. one she hadn't seen on herself since the death of her mother. Puffy red eyes and that crooked frown. she tried to smile but it didn't make her feel any better.  
she placed her pale hand on the glass touching her own reflection .  
"Come on Beetlejuice, this isn't like you, Ginger and Jaques are worried and if that doesn't matter to you i'm worried ok" she stared deeply at herself as though trying to find the answers in those dark eyes "I'm serious why did you go? without saying anything? why can't I summon you here? Beej please... say something" she only kept looking back at herself "you can't leave" her eyes swelling with water "you're all I have left... please.." no longer were the tears confined in her eyes they ran down her pale face her cheeks a rosey pink.  
"D-did i do something?" her voice shook. "please" she pleaded "what did I do?" she questioned her reflection again. she rested her head against the mirror no longer being able to look at her sorrow full face.  
"i-im sorry bj" she muttered  
And to her utterly surprise the next voice which spoke wasn't hers.  
"stop apologizing lydia" the voice hard and cold.  
She backed up no longer stood her reflection in the mirror but his, the friend she had been searching so long for, she wanted to smile but his voice and facial expression did not reflect the same happiness she held.


	2. For the broken Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Should a 3rd part be written?  
> ibe quite enjoyed this and i hope you all have as well!

"Where have you been?" she asked a mix of worry and relief in her voice "I was worried sick, we all have been.." she added trying to show she wasn't the only one effected by his absence.  
"Lydia you need to stop calli-" before he could finish the black haired girl spoke up.  
"not sure if you thought this was all cute, but I wouldn't recommend doing it again" she shook her head not trying to sound to much like a mother berating a child.   
She looked back at her friend who didn't look pleased to be staring back at the teen, a pain she hadn't seen on him before hung all over him, his eyes his face, the way he held himself. he still wore his notable suit, the black and white pattern fitting oddly nice with light purple undershirt. and that seemed the only thing that was the same about him. why did he look so upset? he didn't say anything to her just stared at her with those sad eyes.  
"Hey if I did anything, you'd tell me right?" she tilted her head hoping he would say something, and if she had done anything she hoped he'd tell her at least then this mess would make scene.  
But his face told her otherwise, he seemed almost annoyed that she would think that she would have done anything to cause his disappearance, but his look only caused more questions to arise with a stronger scene of confusion, and though she wanted things to be ok, his looks only caused a stronger scene of turmoil.  
she stepped closer twords her mirror to get a better look at him, as though she'd find answers since he wasnt talking. even though he stood on the other side it looked as though he had backed up, his reflection looking further away. why had he moved back? what was he so afraid of?  
"bej what are you so afraid of?" she asked hurt "why are you acting so scared of me, your acting like I did something" she said her frustration with him was more visible than she would have liked to have shown him "But your face says otherwise" she said softer. yes she was hurt at her best friends sudden absence but she wanted to know why he'd left without saying a single word.  
"Your going to be late for school" he mumbled clearly wanting to end this conversation. but she wasn't going to let him off that easy.  
She smiled that he remembered that she had school today "Your high as hell, if you think i'm leaving that easy. its been an entire week, an entire week Bj" she reminded him "school can wait, to be honest. I could care less and you know that. I know you know that" she raised her brow she let her bag fall to the floor showing him she was serious about staying here until she got the answers that she was looking for.   
He sighed, he knew she was right and she knew he knew it. She knew he cared, it wasn't hard to see, he cared about her school although that could have been him wanting to get rid of this conversation but he cared enough to show up even if if he wasn't gonna give her the answers he was still here. at the least she knew he wasn't dead or in a situation he couldn't get himself out of. And that's why she was so confused she just wanted him to say something meaningful something that helped her put the pieces together because frankly this was like trying to solve a puzzle with out the box.  
"don't i deserve to know whats going on?" she asked at first but then thought "No. actually I Definitely deserve to know whats going on, this isn't something you do to someone you care about" his face reflected the pain she felt. if being sweet about it wasn't gonna get her an answer she'd have to change her tactics.  
"You wouldn't understand" he said, a laugh would have followed if they weren't in this situation, oh how she wished things would just go back to normal, to see him smile again.  
"Try me!" she wanted to shout "you don't give me enough credit, if I don't understand then I don't understand but id like to try. i'm worried please" she didn't want to have to beg him for the answers but it was coming to that.  
"Stop it Lydia! just forget about. ill leave and your life can go back to normal, its better without me in it" he shook his head trying to end the conversation between the pair.   
"You cant be serious? And you cant believe that bull shit?" she glared he face a light pink he turned his head away from not meeting her gaze. "You know dam well Beetle juice it wouldn't be Better if you were gone" her voice cracking slightly "y-you know what it was like for me before I met you. You cant possibly believe that id be better off without you. Can you?" He looked back at her, he could swear tears were building up in her eyes, it stung to see her so upset and this is exactly what he was afraid of seeing on her face.  
"You don't understand" he huffed "I'll cause pain uni-" the teary eyed teen cut him off  
"You're not gonna give me that bullshit" she shook her head her hand resting on the cold mirror "stop acting like you hurt by me beej" she let his words sit with her for a moment "what do you mean by pain? what are you gonna do that's so bad BJ?" her hand dropped from the mirror, "please just come out so we can talk".  
"were good like this" he stared, he really wish she would just connect the dots so he wouldn't have to speak the reality he'd been living for the past week. but he knew he hadn't given her enough to be able to connect the dots at this point he just was getting her more confused and more worked up, really over an issue she had no role in creating.  
"fine if thats how you have to have it, but please explain to me whats going on" she paused staring at him his face so familiar yet so indistinct, the next words pained her to leave her lips "If you wanna leave, i cant stop you it wouldn't be my place but please give a god dam straight answer" she got out trying to hold back the tears that wished so hard to fall down her pale face.  
He cringed at her painful expression and the words that screamed for an answer, the words that didn't want to let her best friend leave her, the words that killed him to hear fall from her red lips.  
"God it hurts to see you upset babes..." grimaced letting his nicknames for her escape oh how he wanted to step through the glass and hold her, to stop those tears from falling from her eyes. "And im not cool with just leaving you Lyds, but i have to. to save you from getting hurt" it was true he didn't want to leave yet something pushed him too and she was as confused as ever. Who would push him away from her? he had let go of the cold Demeter he held early, and she saw more of her old friend as he spoke.  
"What pain? what could be worse than this beej?" she asked genuinely, for the first time in years she was faced to loose someone she cared about. "What could possibly be so bad?" she tried fighting back the tears. she stared at him through her glossy eyes, loosing him wasn't something she thought would ever happen, he was dead, a spirit. her mom had been human taken away soon and her dad had completely checked out "So whats your excuse" she mumbled not realizing she had said it out loud. only making connection when looking at his questioning face.  
she sat down on the floor now staring at down at the oak floors beneath her, why was this so hard, hadn't it happened enough why wasnt she used to it, the tears slowly escaping from her eyes.  
He looked down at her, her head resting on her hands. the black mascara she wore streaked under her eyes, he had caused the one thing he was truly afraid of. pain, and more specifically bring pain apon the only person who treated him with an decency what so ever. The only person who made his day. This week had taken a toll apon both of them, but Lydia hadn't even done anything to cause it. it had all been his fears, god she didn't deserve what he had given it. and looking at her proved it even more.  
a voice cut through the pain and thoughts of the pair "Lydiaaaaaa!" the high pitched voice said "if you dont come down stairs soon you'll be late for school!" luckily its belonger hadn't come uninvited into the current situation instead counting down the hall way.   
Lydia looked over at her school bag and wiped the tears from her eyes, afraid she would try to get up and leave he spoke, "Lyds i'm afraid of hurting you" he said bluntly, not being able to stand the pain written all over his black haired best friend.   
Her hazle eyes shot up from her bag over to him, her head titled in confusion waiting for the explanation "hurting me?" she asked almost as a joke. he shook his head "Lydia i'm arid of hurting you" she could tell he wasn't joking his voice more sincere than normal, and more serious. but what in the hell was he talking about?   
He stared down at her, her eyes searching for answers that could only be reviled through his words. The explanation that she so desperately needed from her ghouly best friend. he didn't want to have to tell her to afraid she been even more upset with the words that hung him up. To be at her level he sat down on the floor Lydia couldn't see, but she did know he was siting on whatever it was. though a Large piece of glass separated them it was the closets they'd been in over a week. he sat staring down at his own hands trying to collect his thoughts.  
"Im afraid of messing things up" he sighed.  
"beej.. messing wha-" she looked at him, eyes still not meeting hers.  
He cut the black haired girl off "Lydia I ruin everything have you not been paying attention?" he huffed annoyance with himself if anyone "I've never kept a solid relationship with anyone like this" he admitted "my Friends grow tired of me, my other" he paused slightly flushed "relationships fail.. I get fired from whatever job i try and hold on to. Everyone grows tired of me, and until recently I've blamed all of it on them, but Lydia cant you see its me. I'm the one who fucks up everything ive ever been apart of." he stared at her, his thoughts going faster than his mouth could let out.  
This was truly a side of him side she had never seen before, sure they had deep talks or whatever you'd like to call it but not this, she had cried to many times to count in his presence, with his arms wrapped around her crying body. But it had never come close to being the other way around. He was showing feelings she hadn't even thought he was capable of.  
"Beej, you cant possibly blame everything, horrible that has ever occurred to you on yourself. and why worry about ruing what we have you've never done a single thing for me to question our Friendship" she half smiled at the demon whos eyes showed signs of wanting to explode with tears.   
"You definitely, 110%, cant say ive never in the years of us being Friends that i haven't made you question why you hang around me. you've never asked yourself why you're friends with such a god awful person?" he sneered at himself.   
"well I wouldn't exactly call you a human, or a person at that" she said smiling at him. She felt a role reversal here , he was the angsty teen and she was the chaotic demon trying to cheer him up. he just shook his head in annoyance, she frowned "OK im sorry that was rude of me" she placed her hand of the glass to get his attention "I have never once regretted being friends with you Beetle juice, you-" he was looking at her now clearly not finished with whatever self pity rant he was on  
"Even if you don't feel that way think about all the ways ive messed things up for you and your blind if you cant see that babes. You could be just like Clarire bruster if it wasn't for me. You could have a real human friend who doesn't go around fucking up your life" in response she shook her head the tears pretty much just small stains on her cheeks now.   
It would have hard to to tell she had ever been crying since now a small chuckle left her mouth, her hand pushing back her wavy black hair, "You're the blind one if you think id rather be like Claire. I would rather spend a month alone with Delia than spend a whole day with that little she devil" and that was saying alot "And you act as though id have friends if it wasn't for you, Beej if it wasnt for you id be Six feet under" she was smiling but they both knew it was true.   
"Then explain to me why it doesnt feel that way?" he asked getting closer to the mirror.   
she thought before an answer "You've been hanging around This Gothy teen for to long" she said a stupid smile on her face.  
He tilted his head at first not understanding the stupid connection Lydia was trying to make, then he got it   
"Seriously? he glared  
Although she was mainly joking it wasn't false to say he had been more in touch with Emotions, "Im only joking but whats wrong with feelings. there normal beej" she said trying to sound reassuring.  
"Normal for humans Lyds... Guess what Im dead!" he said throwing his hands up clearly effected by the strange wave of emotions, he stared at her for a moment until he brought his finger tips togther and let out an overly exaggerated sigh out, and dropped his hands to his lap.  
"Beej" she started staring at him "I wish you would have come to me sooner about this, im not exactly the best at explaining whats going on with me especially to anyone besides you Bj" she admitted the tears had pretty much backed off in his eyes. "but you wont fuck us up ok? I know there's nothing i can say to fix your feelings. Trust me i know words just even hurt more epscially if they are coming from someone who dosent fully understand the feelings" she smiled waiting for some sign of refile to spread over his face.   
"what on earth did I-" The turing of Lydias door stoped the green haired spirit from continuing his thought. Lydias head shot around twords her door to see Delia standing there poking her head in, a mountain of hair curlers clung to her red haired head.  
"Lydia dear i told you if you don.t hurry up you will be late for school and Id rather not get a call from your school about your tardiness. You know how much i dislike that" she said shaking her head slightly.   
Lydia not having the strength or the patients to deal with her craziness of her step mother just nodded her head "Im sorry just trying to finish up my makeup" she spoke  
Delia smiled happily surprised Lydia hadnt gone against her instructions. "Please be down in 5, so you wont be late" she smiled and turned to leave.   
She looked back at the mirror but only saw her reflection again "Beej?" she called out? and like that her bestie replaced her reflection.   
"You were saying? ya know before the she devil walked in" she sighed   
"I just want to know what I did to deserve you Babes, anyone else would have walked out on me. well deserved of course" he said looking sincerely at Lydia, they stayed this way for a bit exchanging looks of worry and relief before she spoke up "Shes gonna kill me if i don't run downstairs like now BJ" she reached for her bag and stood up swiftly, not wanting their conservation to be over she spoke again an idea flooding her mind "Please go explain to Jaques and Ginger whats going on, dont tell anything to outrageous please" she reminded him "and meet me behind the school where i park my bike" she smiled hoping he would agree. He nodded now matching her standing postion, to her surprise he stepped through the mirror his arms wrapping around her "Im sorry Babes truly" he paused resting his heavy head on her shoulder "id be so lost without you" he practically whispered but she heard, a warm feeling flooding her face. She hugged on to him for a moment until she pulled back slightly so he would meet her eyes "I promise its all going to work out" her hand grabbing on to his, "I promise" she nodded and turned back clasping her bag.  
Before she could head to the door he grabbed her hand once more "I wont forget this Lydia, you've shown me more kindness than anyone every has" and she saw him smile for the first time this morning.  
"ill see you soon" she smiled hugging him once more before heading out her bedroom door "and i wont forget this either" she winked and opened her door.  
And just like that the pair left each other, on there separate ways to meet up once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be some short drabble but it turned into something else  
> but hey it feels nice to get back into writing.


End file.
